


I Always Let You Down

by superbella99



Series: Sam Winchester/Music [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Basically married, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgivness, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, POV Third Person, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Sam Winchester deserves the world, Sam doesn't think he deserves you, Song Lyrics, Song fic, You convince him otherwise, imagine dragons, next to me, poetic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: Song Fic based off of NEXT TO ME by Imagine Dragons.Sam doesn't think he deserves her. All the horrible messed up things he's done, and yet she always forgives him. She sees through all his flaws, she comforts him, reassures him. All he did was drag her into the world of hunting and then couldn't save her from getting hurt.He never wants to let her go.





	I Always Let You Down

**_[Verse 1]_ ** ****__  
**_Something about the way that you walked into my living room_ ** ****__  
**_Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But still you, still you want me_

She strolled in wearing one of his shirts and shorts that cover nothing. Her hair was messed up and her face blotchy but he couldn't help but smile. Her hips swayed to the music that was blaring out of her headphones. She looked so beautiful yet she barely notices it herself.

He almost doesn't understand why she fell for him. He was a mess, a former blood junky who had been to hell and back on multiple occasions. He was battered and beaten, no longer the sweet boy she used to know. 

**_Stress lines and cigarettes, politics, and deficits_ ** ****__  
**_Late bills and overages, screamin' and hollerin'_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But still you, still you want me_

**_  
_ ** He was hunched over his laptop, books splayed out on the table alongside boxes and files. He knew that she would want to have a break and force him to dance with her. He knew that he had been researching for too long, his face was creased from concentration. There was a bottle of liquor next to him and several busted credit cards. 

She just kept up her dance moves, a kind of messed up ballet. Yet she was still so graceful.

****__  
**_[Chorus]_ ** ****__  
**_Oh, I always let you down_ ** ****__  
**_You're shattered on the ground_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you there_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me_

He had gone through so much but she was still by his side. When he ditched her and got addicted to demon blood. The cheating and horrible actions, stuff he would never forgive, and yet she did. 

She understood and she forgave. She gave and gave. When hunts went bad and he was knocked down and hurting she still came back for him. She would take his weight on her smaller frame and drag him to safety. Even if she was hurt she would still stitch him up first. Being gentle and soothing as the pain shot down his leg. 

****__  
**_And oh, stupid things I do_ ** ****__  
**_I'm far from good, it's true_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me (next to me)_

**_  
_ ** He wasn't as dedicated to her as she was to him. Sure he tried, he tried so hard. He bought her cheesy gift of flowers and chocolate, but it never overcame the bad things.He did things he forgot and things he wished he could forget. They were engraved in his mind, even more reasons for her to hate him. 

But still, she stayed by his side. She hugged and kissed him and whispered I love you in the midst of drunken passion. He returned it, so hung up on keeping her, so drunk on her beauty. She stayed right by his side, through thick and thin. Vows that had never been said but were engraved in both their minds.

****__  
**_[Verse 2]_ ** ****__  
**_There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view_ ** ****__  
**_Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And still you, still you want me_

She could slice off a vamps head in seconds. Even covered in dirt and blood she still looked amazing. No matter what was happening she was a light, sometimes blinding. She filled rooms with love and joy, she comforted witnesses and family members, she made the people around her feel better. She thought the best of him too. She paid no attention to his faults and he paid no attention to hers. She saw the best in everyone and everything, and sometimes he thought she was blinded by it. How could she truly see past all the pain and suffering? Was he truly how she saw him, handsome and selfless.

****__  
**_I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege_ ** ****__  
**_I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And still you, still you want me_

**_  
_ ** He was far from perfect. He was a criminal, a murderer. Sure he saved people but did it really even out. He tried to drown his problems and dark thoughts with whisky and beer. He spent his nights at bars and his days reading and researching, trying to distract himself from his past. 

She was innocence and purity. She was strong but calm. He tried not to tinge her with darkness, he tried to keep his distance, but he loved her too much. He roped her in, made her a hunter, something he regrets every day- something she thanks him for. Yet still, she stays bright and loyal, no matter the effort or courage needed. 

****__  
**_[Chorus]_ ** ****__  
**_Oh, I always let you down_ ** ****__  
**_You're shattered on the ground_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you there_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me_

All the hunts when he couldn't save her when she was injured and he had to race against the clock. The time the demon possessed her and he begged for her to get the matching tattoo. Or when a werewolf tor up her leg and Cas was nowhere to be found. He blamed himself for all of it. When she reassured him she didn't he barely believed her. He hadn't been able to protect her like he was supposed to. She just kept telling him that she wasn't some ditzy damsel in distress, but he was still a knight. They both were.

How could such a beautiful creature fall for someone who literally started the apocalypse? She could do so much better. She should have left long ago, his love is what is keeping her here. He should let her go.

  
**_And oh, stupid things I do_ ** ****__  
**_I'm far from good, it's true_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me (next to me)_

**_  
_ ** Still every morning he woke up to her peaceful form beside him. Come rain or shine she would always find a way to wiggle her way into his arms at night. Rest her head on her shoulder and cling to his arm. 

Or in the backseat of the car when her hard would slump over and he carried her inside. Even when she awoke he still carried her bridal style to a bed. She’d normally make a fuss try and convince him to put her down, he wasn’t one to disrespect her. But then there was the time where she just wriggles and gets completely comfortable as if she wasn’t over four feet off the ground.

**_Oh_ ** ****__  
**_So thank you for taking a chance on me_ ** ****__  
**_I know it isn't easy_ ** ****__  
**_But I hope to be worth it (oh)_ ** ****__  
**_So thank you for taking a chance on me_ ** ****__  
**_I know it isn't easy_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I hope to be worth it (oh)_

**_  
_ ** He remembers when he met her, he will never forget. Her laugh filled the bar at midnight. With her, it was easy, relaxed. He didn't feel the need to take her home, have some half-assed one night stand, he just wanted to keep talking. Her jokes were light-hearted and cheesy. She didn't ask about what he was doing there and neither did he. Numbers were swapped and promises made. Call me if your back in town.

She called him, flirty texts and hushed words. Escapes in the middle of the night, stealing Baby to hunt her down. How he could never look at the backseat the same way, and neither could Dean. 

**_[Chorus]_ ** ****__  
**_Oh, I always let you down (I always let you down)_ ** ****__  
**_You're shattered on the ground, (shattered on the ground)_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you there (yeah)_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me_

He was not worth the pain. She was not worth the suffering. He gripped on too tight, she’s being held back. She deserves better, she can’t keep living like this. He needs to save her.

But she won’t go down without a fight. Stupid battles over protection and honesty. Words fling at each other later apologized for in the morning. Words that he wished were true but were visibly lies. He can’t make up his mind.

Maybe she doesn’t need him, but he surely needed her. 

****__  
**_And oh, stupid things I do (stupid things I do)_ ** ****__  
**_I'm far from good, it's true_ ** ****__  
**_But still, I find you_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Next to me (next to me)_

**_  
_ ** She sauntered over and plopped down on his lap, completely blocking his view of the screen. A small grunt escaped his lips as her weight sunk down. She was driving him crazy.A smile grew on her face, a mini celebration for distracting him from the intense research. They both knew what was coming next.

He arms swept over his chest, gently flowing over his shoulders, resting in his hair. Lips found comfort in hidden places. Sloppy kisses with open grins, the slight friction that burned holes in their pants. The moans and sighs that echoed through the bunker.

He never wants to let her go. She hums in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please comments and Kudos, all feedback is greatly accepted.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> And feel free to read some of my other fics, I write mostly Sam oriented stuff bet there are some Dean and Cas as well, all Reader inserts!


End file.
